


Register Ten

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @chiknthugget : Ok, I found something on Snapchat that was basically about this woman leaving her boyfriend for twenty minutes in Walmart when he went to the bathroom and his phone was dead. Over the loud speaker someone said ‘(her name) your child is at register 10’ her boyfriend was there pouting that she left. Could you maybe do something like this for Bucky or Sebastian Stan?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 23





	Register Ten

You and Bucky enter Wal-Mart pushing a cart together. You have a long list of things for yourselves as well as your Avenger friends. You look at your your list and see that it’s shorter than the Avengers’ list.

“Okay, I think we’ll start with our stuff first and get everyone else’s things after. Sound good?”

“You’re the boss, doll,” Bucky says with a smile on his face.

“Great! So let’s go to the bedroom section. I need a new duvet since _someone_ didn’t listen to me about their drink.”

Bucky shrugged, “Baby, I told you I was gonna pick it up a millisecond before it tipped over!”

“Let’s just hope they have some that were as soft and warm as mine.” you push the cart towards the back of the store, glancing at the aisles as you walk by.

Bucky then stopped, “Oh, I gotta use the bathroom, but I’ll just call you to see where you are when I’m done.”

You nod, “Cool beans!” you continue on as Bucky separates from you to go take care of business.

* * *

Five minutes after Bucky did his thing, he walks out of the bathroom refreshed. He takes out his phone and mumbles a curse when he sees that his phone had died. He decides the next best thing is to wander the store hoping to run into you. 

About twenty minutes later, he hadn’t had any luck. As a result, he walked up to one of the cashiers, “Excuse me, ma’am?” 

The woman turns around in an annoyed fashion, but when she gets a look at Bucky, her demeanor changes, “Well hello there,” she says flirtatiously, batting her eyes, “How can I help you?”

Bucky suddenly gets very uncomfortable and he feels his cheeks heating up, “Uh, well, I can’t find my girlfriend in the store and my phone’s dead. D’ya think you can call her up for me? Her name’s Y/N L/N.”

The woman’s smile immediately drops into a frown, “I suppose,” she then picks up the phone and dials a few numbers. Within seconds, her voice is heard on the overhead speaker, “Y/N L/N, your child is at register ten. Y/N L/N your child is at register ten.” she hung up the phone.

Bucky awkwardly smiled at her, “Uh thanks.”

The woman shrugs as she pulls out her phone and starts scrolling, “Whatever.”

* * *

As you were looking at different jugs of detergents, you heard your name being called over the speaker. Your face scrunched up in confusion when you heard “your child” was waiting at register ten. Last time you checked, you didn’t have a child. So you pushed your cart down the aisles and towards the front of the store. When you near the assigned register, you see your beefy boyfriend standing there pouting and waiting for you. 

As you approach him, he sheepishly smiles at you, “Hi, doll.”

You chuckle, “Hello, child of mine. When you said you would call me, I didn’t think you meant this.”

He shrugged, “Sorry. My phone died. I went around the store trying to find you, but couldn’t. So this was my last resort.”

You intertwine your fingers with his, “Alright. Well you stay by my side at all times now. You got that mister?”

He giggles, “Yes, ma’am.” you then thank the cashier and she just gives you a shrug. You look back at Bucky and he shrugs as well. You both then continue with your shopping, keeping a close eye on Bucky at all times.


End file.
